The Unlikely Hero
by BowArrows
Summary: I am a 14 yr. old Half Blood, normal in the wizarding world. But when I mean Half Blood, I mean half god and half human. The thing is, I don't know that. All I know is I'm in fourth year with the Golden Trio under the twins' wings. Something called the Tri-wizard competition is coming up. Slytherins think I'm a squib and that Filch likes me. It seems I know less than do. PJ/HG/H AU


**A/N: Hey fellow readers/writer! I've recently had gone through the crossover phase in writing and I wanted to see the dynamics between two characters from different worlds collide. Thus shortly creating this. I respect the canons but this is FANfiction, the pairings are completely different due to the arrival of a (maybe familiar to those who read Percy Jackson series) new character in Hogwarts. The golden trio is in 4th year, things have followed canon up until this year. I would've put this story in crossover but I am not introducing the Olympians, Demigods, Titans (YET), I will simply be ejecting Percy from his storyline and inserting him in to the wizarding world of Harry Potter. P.S. I am not British, however I will have british terms used in Harry Potter series up in another window. (I literally searched this up and found one, Thank Gods - Percy J. Humor). It will be Percy/Hermione/Harry, yes it is an uncommon pairing (suprisingly alot of videos on youtube with Percy/Hermione) but it is something I want to venture in after reading When Two Worlds Collide by WickedlyAwesomeMe (Edmund/Hermione), I suggest reading this if you are a open minded fan of Narnia. Okay enough spitting different fandoms in your faces and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling= I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or making money out of this. I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson or his plot line. I am but a simple and crazy fan who writes for a hobby.**

* * *

_"You begin saving the world by saving one person at a time"  
-Charles Bukowski_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
****Throw Backs - Percy's POV**

Everything came down barreling on me. The pressure from everyone had dragged me deeper into the camp's lake. I could pick out the hysteric shouts from Annabeth, I could picture her screaming 'Sea Weed Brain!'. Yet I didn't swim up to meet the angry faces of the campers. Here I was peaceful, then again being Poseidon's son and being in water usually helps me. But this time it was different, I felt the pressure lessen and the voices fade away. 'Sea Weed Brain!' A familiar voice yelled but I couldn't remember her name, _did it start with A or was it B...Beth_? I started to panic allowing myself to swim back up in a speed matched only by a sailfish. I ignore the strange fogginess clouding my brain as I break through the surface of the ominous looking lake. I look around the unfamiliar shore leading to the grounds, where a castle towered over the rest. A fleeting thought in the foggy part of my brain compared it to..._Olympus_? I padded my way to the shore shaking my wet hair like a dog only to stop when I hear a female voice not far to my side.

A girl with a bushy light brown hair was muttering things while settling down under a tree. She paid no attention to me or acknowledging my presence at all, instead she buried her nose into a thick ancient looking book.

"Hello." I piped up jogging near her. Her head snaps up and her confused honey colored eyed focuses on me with a confused gleam.  
Suddenly as if she remembered something, she places her book to the side and jumps to her feet grabbing something in the pocket of her weird ensemble with a cloak. She turns on me while pointing a stick as if it was a weapon.  
"Who are you?" She asks with a subtle accent while discretely looking at the distant castle. She prods the stick towards me expecting me to answer.  
"You're threathening me with a stick? A stick." The words just tumble out of my mouth with no control and the last part almost sounded mockingly. It seemed like something I would've said before, I was certain I did but I couldn't point out when.  
The girl looks at me incredulously before speaking in a know it all tone, "And yet you point a pen at me!"  
Confused by her statement I look down to see that my right hand clutching a pen in a defensive position. Somehow by instinct I grabbed a pen out of my pocket meaning for it to defend me in a way. Distracted I didn't see the girl wave the stick.  
"_Accio_ Pen!" She blurts out. The pen jumps out of my hands and lands in her open ones. I stumble back in shock while looking back at the pen that just flew.  
"What's your name?" She asks with a slight look of triumph.  
Again I didn't reply, not because I didn't know her but because I really had no clue to what my name was. Jack? _Purse? Peter?  
_"I don't know." I breath out earning an equally confused look from the girl who just tucked in _my_ pen in one of the pockets covered by the black robe.  
"You're not from Hogwarts are you?" She asks with a concerned tone, her expression softened but her eyes still held suspicion.  
_Hogwarts_? _What kind of name is that_?  
"And you have an accent. Not the same as Beauxbaton's or Durmstrangs." She mumbled more to herself than me.  
Me?_ Accent_? I was about to state that it was her who had one when I got distracted by a man with chest length beard head over to us. His eyes twinkling behind the half moon spectacles. _For someone old he moves fast_, I remarked. The old man shoots me an odd look before stopping infront of us.  
Not knowing who he was I turned towards the girl who looked at him with respect.  
"Professor I was about-" She started but was cut off by him raising his hand.  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been looking for you. Something about a cat scratching Mr. Potter's broom?"  
The wide eyed girl nodded and scamepered off towards the castle but stopped after a few feet.  
"Professor Dumbledore. I found him here, he didn't know his name. But I swear I didn't do anything to him."  
The old man just smiled at her and waved dismissively. The Granger girl looked at me then nodded before leaving.  
"Now Mr. Jackson. May I escort you to my office." The last wasn't really a question so I nodded and followed him into the castle.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. The _stone_ gargoyle _moved_, to be more specific,_ jumped_. The Professor just smiled at me knowingly before climbing up the stairs ignoring the fact that my mouth hung agape.  
His office had so much things to look at. I was awed once I saw the moving portraits. My eyes darted all around the room finally settling on the Professor's outstretched hand.  
"Lemon Drop?" He asked offering the treat.  
I accepted not really remembering when the last time I had eaten. As I ate the treat the Professor leaned closer until his beard hit the wooden desk.  
"Do you know who you are?"  
I stopped and pondered his question, scowling at coming up with nothing I shook my head in response.  
"My dear boy. It may come to suprise you, but you right now aren't a young lad but a baby."  
I look away from the uncomfortable gaze the weird bird has trained on me and focus on the Professor's words.  
"What?" _Last time __I checked I am definitely not a baby_.  
"Your name is Perseus Jackson. A prophecy was made about you, part of it you should now saying that the son of the ocean would be thrown back in time with no recollection of his life. What may shock you the most is the thing you once knew about yourself. Now tell me are you a muggleborn, half blood, or pureblood?" The sudden change of his mood caused my head to throb. His sudden question steered the rising thoughts in my head.  
_  
What_?, I ask myself in my mind. _I am definitely not a baby_.

"Half blood?" I blurt out in a questionative way. Something in the back of my head said I was, but not in the way he seemed to know.  
"Your story I mean. If I may, you could take the easy way and say you are a transfer student but had a misfortunate accident with your portkey...ah well I'll let you decide on the rest while I'll be choosing your classes. In the mean time you will be enjoying dinner with the rest of our guests. I'll send word to Minerva about sorting you."  
I was unnerved by the fact I would have to lie to people about myself. _But I wouldn't be lying if I didn't know_.  
The words he said could've been unrehearsed but he still seemed prepared and unfazed by my sudden appearance. I didn't question him and soon I was heading to the Great Hall, as the portraits called it.

* * *

I suddenly felt so left out looking around at the interaction between the three schools gathered for dinner. Most of the people I deduced to be from Hogwarts looked at me oddly. I stuck out like a sore thumb with my clothes differing from the other schools' uniforms. I pushed around the food on my plate while looking around the table with the Hogwarts kids wearing blue detailed clothes. The atmosphere of the table felt cold but not unwelcoming like the one with green I strode by earlier. The most entertaining table happened to be next to this one, kids clad in red detailed robes.

Out of nowhere two identical looking red haired boys plopped themselves on both sides.  
"Hi I'm Fred." Said the right one.  
"I'm George." Said the other. Identical down to the accent.  
Another thing different was that I had an accent which not even the visiting schools had similar to the one I had. The twins struck me as another set of twins I once knew but couldn't actually picture clearly in my head.  
"I'm Perseus." I offered after noticing the symbol with red and gold on their uniform.  
"Well Percy-" Fred started. _Percy? I guess..._  
"-since your new." George finished.  
"We decided to take you under our wing." Fred said with a beaming smile and mischevious glint in his eyes, which both of them had.  
"What year are you in?" The other twin asked.  
"I dunno. I'm..." I trailed off thinking about my age. "I'm pretty certain I'm fourteen."  
"Hear that George, pretty certain. Well then you're the same year as our brother."  
"Fourth that is." George said.  
Fred looked around and took out weird looking device.  
"Wind it up-"  
"-and set it under the Ravenclaws." George finished Fred's sentence. They hand me the black half sphere piece and I reluctantly take it.  
"Do you honestly believe not one of the Ravenclaws will deactivate it in at least three seconds?" A female voice asked.  
I groaned realizing who it could be before turning around to face the same girl. I was startled at how different she looked close up, her bushy mane becoming thick curls with varying shades of blonde to brown. I look down at the thing the twins gave me then sheepishly look back at her scolding face.  
She looked disapprovingly at both of the guys who merely cheekily smiled and left for their own table. Which left me alone under her gaze. I fidgeted until a woman called out something. The conversations slowly ceased and the girl immediately took a seat beside a different red haired boy and across an antsy looking pale guy my age with long shaggy black hair also with a circular framed glasses.

I suddenly jolt out of my scrutinizing when the woman with a tight bun repeated my name for all to hear. I stood up and made my way over to the front where a stool and a tattered hat stood. The aged woman picked up the hat and ushered me into the seat. The hat was plopped onto my head, the moment it touched I felt something slip into the blurry part of my mind. When it did I was able to see fragments of memories tucked in and surrounded by the fog. I saw myself click _my_ pen and it turned into a sword.  
_So that's why I thought of using it.  
"Hmm. Difficult, an expert on Occlumens without meaning to. Hard." _A voice said in my mind. I felt the hat move and _grumble_?  
_"What house to sort you? Clever but too oblivious to be Ravenclaw."_

Hey!

That's when it hit me, I was being sorted. _Sort of like being claimed and the cabins_, the thought slipped out even when I didn't know what it meant.  
_"Not cunning or ambitious enough to be Slytherin. Brave and rebellious I see, also jumping into situations. But that isn't your fatal flaw like most Gryffindors. Yours is your excessive loyalty. You would risk your life to save someone, a mixture of both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But I fear loyalty will be your downfall, you must learn that your loyalty will mostly not be returned and risking the world for someone is what they will expect and count on. Hufflepuff will only strengthen the not needed flaw you have. So I shall put you in **Gryffindor**!" _The last word didn't sound like a whisper in my mind but a proclaimed shout. The hat was lifted off by the woman I assume to be who dumbledore mentioned as Minerva.  
"Thank you Minerva." I said without thinking. This made her eyes squint and her lips to form in a thin line.  
_Should I have said Professor Minerva?_  
I walk over to the standing and loudest table where the hollering twins were and sat down beside them. Suprisingly the Granger girl sent me a warm smile. What suprised me was that she sat in the table of Gryffindors, where the hat hinted to be also rebellious. So far she hasn't showed the signs of one. I look around as the cheering coming mostly from the Hogwarts students died down. My eyes kept jumping table to table ending up looking at a person with a glass eye drinking something out of a bottle. His glass eye shifted to look at me, I looked down embarrased for gaping.  
A similar looking tomato color haired boy had his hand reached out. I took it and shook before dropping it.  
"Ron Weasley." He said before turning back and attacking his plate. The Granger girl shook her head while shifting to scoff and roll her eyes.  
_I wonder if this was the Mr. Weasley Dumbledore mentioned to her. So that must be Mr. Potter._ I shifted to see the quiet guy talking to Granger.  
The Granger girl sees me staring and tells something to the guy, Potter, who turns to look at me.

"Harry. Harry Potter."  
"Name's Percy."  
"We know." The girl said with a sly smile.  
"And what is your name?" I ask her with a smirk.  
"I'm not telling you. Find out, like what I had to do." She says offensively. Harry looks taken aback by her attitude before looking back and forth between us with a confused look.  
"Okay, Ms. Granger." I say teasingly before she turned around to a younger looking girl also with red hair.  
"You've met Hermione?" Harry asks me. Granger-or-Hermione shoots a sideway glare at Harry.  
"Yeah. I've met _Hermione Granger_." I said her name knowingly and pronouncing her name louder.  
It took me definitely lesser time to figure out her name, since I wasn't really looking for it when I was in the office. _I won_, I chanted happily in my mind.

_Wait...Styx! She has my pen, well technically sword. Should I tell her? Nah, she better not be nosy for her sake._

* * *

**A/N: Obviously I haven't really read all the books of Percy Jackson and the Olympians but simply studying. If you would like to point things out that I forgot, go ahead but I have altered some things because Percy has a problem or three (As for now).**

** 1. Lost his memory and powers are stiffled  
2. He is in a world different from what he thinks he's used to and he's cut off from information.  
3. Hermione has taken a 'liking' to Riptide and is keeping it.**

**How'd you think I did? Longest chapter ever! I tried my best with grammar and slang and also with the brushing up on key facts and transitions from both of the franchises, meaning spells, creatures, Percy's reactions to water related, and the canon plot from Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire. Percy is 14 and the events of The Lightning Thief up to The Titan's Curse has happened but Percy decided to cool off in the Camp Half Blood Lake. But need not worry (*Capitol accent* I just love that!), you don't need to know his storyline to continue reading the story :D.**


End file.
